Sasuke's Confession
by Sasusaku fan 6632
Summary: Sakura woke up in a hospital. Find out what Happened to her when you read this. I Suck at summaries. PLEASE R&R.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ,if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together.**

Sakura's POV.

I woke up in the hospital. "Wait…. what am I doing in the hospital?!?!"She thought to herself. Then she remembered what happened the previous night.

**Flashback: Sakura had just finished eating Ramen with Naruto, and was walking home, when Sakura had a strong feeling something horrible was going to happen. Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you? She screamed in her mind, as she ran looking everywhere for Sasuke. When she finally spotted him, he was walking toward the exit of the village; she came out of the bush she was hiding in. As he approached, backpack on his back like he was going to leave. She knew he was.**

**Her eyes trying to find his, as he came closer. He stopped, paused in front of her."What are you doing….wandering around here at night? "His voice was cold and calm. She looked down, her voice soft but confident."Because in order to leave the village, you have to take this road." He started walking again "Go home and sleep." She watched as he passed by her, still walking. She felt tears starting to form, her voice a whisper "Why?"she turned facing his back. "Why don't you tell me anything?" Her voice breaking but strong at the same time. "Why won't you say anything to me." Then he began talking over her, voice raised. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" He said seemingly irritated with her. " It's none of your business." He stopped walking. "Stop concerning yourself with what I do."**

**She slumpt her head downward, feeling defeated as she cried almost gracefully. "You've…. She smiled coyly but sadly…. always hated me?" She turned back to look at him, with her sad smile. "Do you remember that day we became genin and we were put into a three man squad." "That day you and I were talking to each other here." "You got mad at me remember?" She then had a flashback of him calling her annoying." "I don't remember he admitted. She felt a look of shock cross her features as something sliced through her. But, she tried to put on a smile despite his lack of remembrance. "It makes sense…. That's something that happened a long time ago." "That's the day everything started. "You and I…..and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." "We completed a number of missions together." "They were tough and a lot of work." "But...above all…It was fun!!" She said as her voice began to break more, while she tried to hide her tears.**

**She looked down again when he was still silent and continued. "I know what happened to your clan. "But….revenge…won't make anyone happy. Neither you, nor I….." It seemed to get darker when he spoke. " Just as I thought…..I'm different from you guys." "I tried to pretend it was my path to do the things we've up until now." "The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end." "Revenge is my purpose in life." "I can't be like you and Naruto."She could no longer take the pain of his words. She began to yell. "Are you going to choose to be alone again?!?!" "On that day you taught me solitude is painful!" "I understand that so well right now." "I have a family and I have friends." "But if you're gone…….to me……"she took a step a step forward. It's the same as being alone." Images of team 7 together flashed in his mind. "From here on….a new path will open for all of us…" "I…." She started moving towards him. "I love you so much!" "If you stay here with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it!" "Every day will be fun." "I'll do anything for you." "So….. Please stay here….with me" "Even if you can't stay….take me with you…and I'll help you with your revenge.**

**He turned to face her, as a smirk on his face, but there was something different this time…..his eyes…..what was it? "You really are annoying." He walked up to her then, she looked in his eyes and saw love and care. He then went up to her and kissed her passionately. When he was finished, He spoke to her in an unusually soft manner…… "Sakura"…… "I love you" "But I can't take you with me."He then teleported behind her and said "thank you……but I don't want you to get hurt….I'll come back for you, I promise. He then knocked her out and put her on the bench.**

**End Flashback.**

**Sakura's POV.**

"I still can't believe he said……. I love you." "Sasuke I'll wait for you and get stronger while your away. "Wait….. I still don't know why I'm in the hospital?" "Hmmm maybe Tsunade-sama thought I was hurt or something."


End file.
